halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Timothy Blayne
Timothy James Blayne was a Watchman and a former ODST. In 2653, he deserted the UNSC and joined up with the Liberation Movement, a rebel group intent on freeing colonies from UNSC imperialism. Biography Early Life Timothy Blayne was born on March 26, 2568, on the planet Halycon. His family was middle-class- his father was a foreman at a local construction company, and his mother taught at the grade school that Blayne attended. His father had fought in the Human-Covenant War, and told Blayne all of his war stories about his friends in the core, about how serving in the Marines had been one of the best things he'd ever done. Thus, as soon as Blayne graduated from high school second in his class in 2587, he enlisted in the UNSC Marine Core. When the opportunity came for him to join the elite ODSTs, he jumped at the opportunity. Colonial Riots Soon after Blayne enlisted in the ODSTs, the Colonial Riots broke out. Blayne was sent to Reveille to subdue a rebel movement that threatened the capital of the planet. During this time, he won a Purple Heart and a Silver Star after hurling himself onto an outdated M808B Scorpion captured by the rebels and hurling three fragmentation grenades into the turret. The campaign resulted in his promotion to First Sergeant. NIGHT WATCH Program After Blayne's heroics in the Colonial Riots, he was contacted by ONI recruiters, who asked him if he was interested in becoming the ultimate soldier he could be. Blayne agreed to join, and was inducted into Project REMBRANDT. After being informed that his family would be told that he was dead, Blayne, who had maintained close contact with his parents, expressed regret, but in the end joined reluctantly. Operation: LONG KNIVES As Blayne's first asignment, he and several other Watchmen were sent to the UNSC colony Reveille, where Blayne had fought in the Colonial Riots. Their mission was to eliminate several pro-secession figures, including the governor, Gara 'Muposee. The mission went off without a hitch- by the end, three rebel sympathizers were dead. Battle of Halycon When the Confederacy stepped up the war and invaded Halycon, the first target they hit was the capital, Le Mancha- Blayne's hometown. Blayne's parents were killed in the first day of fighting by orbital bombardment. Against orders, Blayne hijacked a UNSC sloop and piloted himself to Halycon with a supply of weapons. He armed a goup of displaced citizens and led them in guerilla attacks against the Confederate forces. In July 2619, after the official UNSC forces on-planet had been defeated, two other Watchmen were sent to extract Blayne, who came with them only after they had managed to persuade him that he could do more damage elsewhere. Disovering the truth After the Battle of Halycon, Blayne was dispatched behind enemy lines to assassinate Confederate leaders. However, his whole mission was thrown aside when an informant casually mentioned a rumor he had heard involving a leaked Confederate transmission and ONI. Blayne pressed for details, then learned that ONI had known abut the attack in advance, but had not warned High Command, deciding that such a low-value target like Halycon was not worth taking necessary protection from the Core planets. Blayne was devastated. He felt that ONI had betrayed him personally, and vowed his revenge. Shortly afterward, he stole a freighter and piloted it to the neutral capital of the Fraternal Republic, Balaho, were he met up with a contact who put him in touch with the local chapter of the Liberation Movement. Since Blayne didn't try to deceive them about who and what he was, they were rather skeptical of him at first, but the fact that he came with a cargo hold containing around fifty new M12 rifles helped convince them. Blayne, however had no intention of overthrowing the UNSC with his new comrades. He was interested in one thing only- using the Movement's extensive network of spies and informants to determine whether the rumors he had heard were true. Capture In 2624, Blayne and a number of his allies from the Liberation movement were scouting out a UNSC armory n one of the Outer Colonies for a possible raid. However, what Blayne didn't know was that Amos Carter, another graduate of NIGHT WATCH, had been tracking him for months. Along with four other Watchmen, Carter infiltrated the apartment that the anarchists were staying in and captured the entire team. Blayne was taken into custody apart from the other members of his team and remained in an ONI holding facility on Earth for the rest of his life. Category:Watchmen